Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a yellow toner used in a recording method such as an electrophotographic method, an electrostatic recording method, a magnetic recording method, or a toner jet method, and to a method for producing the toner.
Description of the Related Art
The demand for higher-quality color images is increasing. Color copy machines and color printers generally form images on a recording medium by the method of developing color toners of Y (yellow), M (magenta), C (cyan), and Bk (black). Accordingly, it is desirable that the performance of the colorant in the toners be improved.
Exemplary colorants used in yellow toners include compounds having a structure or a skeleton of isoindolinone, quinophthalone, isoindoline, anthraquinone, anthrone, xanthene, or pyridoneazo.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1989-253759 discloses a toner containing a yellow colorant having a pyridoneazo skeleton. The yellow pigment is easy to fuse and mix, allows images to be stably formed even though development is repeated, and exhibits high light fastness.
Also, International Publication Nos. WO 95/34846 and WO 08/069045, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2013-214058, 6-59510, and 2011-257706, and Japanese Patent No. 2612294 disclose yellow colorants, each having a specific substituent or a substituent at a specific position.